Sylvea Hill
Name: Sylvea Hill Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11 School: Franklyn Senior School Homeroom: Mr. Duana's Hobbies and Interests: Collecting insects, rocks, and plants. Also likes to go camping. Appearance: Sylvea has not been gifted in the height department, standing about 5'1", which coupled with her rather shrill voice has earned her the nickname, "The Mucnhkin". She's got shortish black hair, down to about her jawline. She generally is never found without a book in her hand and a pencil behind her ear. Facially, she looks a lot like a mischevious little forest spirit of celtic myth. She tends to wear loose-fitting clothes to cover her other lack of endowment, her figure, and generally is chattering away to somebody about something, rarely against their will. But that has been known to happen. Biography: Sylvea Hill was born to a rather large family as the middle child. She's got a really short mom and a really tall dad. You'd have thought the genes would average out, but they didn't. All of the hills are either really tall or really short. Sylvea obviously falls in with the second group. She is the fourth of five children, and tends to act a little younger than she is. She's fairly smart and quickly developed a love for science. Particularly because she spent so much time in and out of hospitals when she was young. Sylvea was a sickly child, and until she entered school, she generally spent a couple of weeks in the city hospital every year. Her parents thanked God for Health Insurance. Ironically, when she entered school she seemed to become a million times healthier, for whatever reason. She spent most of her time reading books on biology and geology, as elementary school was very easy for her. She was teased about her height and demeanor; she got over it and the other kids kind of accepted her after the initial barrage of razzing. She spent a lot of time playing with the boys, mostly because dolls and teaparties bored her stiff. Since elementary school, she's not changed much. She still reads a lot of biology and geology, although she's branched out a bit to read the Icewind Dale Trilogy, as well as a couple other Forgotten Realms books (She's got a crush on Drizzt Do'Urden), and she still plays with the boys mostly. She does track, practices with the boys outside of school, and deals witht the girls during the official meets. She generally hangs out with whoever's there, as she is ridicuously extroverted. She is generally a nice person, and has been going to Pranklyn for most of her life. She knows a lot of kids, and has a lot of friends. She has yet to igure out a way to convince a boy into becoming a significant other, mostly because that's the one part of her life she's a little shy about. Her family heads up to Vermont every summer for a camping trip, which Sylvea eagerly anticipates. She loves wandering around the forests and hiking up the mountains. She really comes alive in the woods. She wants to be a entymologist with a focus on ants, wasps, and bees. Advantages: Knows a lot about how to forage, medicinal herbs, and how to make several simple poisons from local flora. She also knows a bit about medicine as she spent a lot of time in the hospital or dealing with doctors. She's very fit and extroverted, meaning that she'll find somewhere to fit in. Disadvantages: Well, in an out and out fight, she's got a significant disadvantage: She's small and untrained. She doesn't know her way around guns either. She's an ardent Vegan who cries at the sight of an animals getting hurt, so hunting was way out of her depth. She is also prone to being extremely emotional. Number: Female Student no. 99 --- Designated Weapon: Beretta 1934 Conclusions: Well, G99 should be amusing to watch snap. One of those tree-hugging hippy girls, eh? What's even better is that she hasn't a clue how to use her assigned weapon. Even if she did, being the animal-lover that she is, I can't see her killing another human being. Then again, maybe she'll go off on some holy crusade from God or something. Who knows? In the end, I think Miss Hill will just be fodder for someone more ambitious. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: '''Vesa Turunen '''Collected Weapons: '''Beretta 1934 (designated weapon) '''Allies: Garry Dodd, Vesa Turunen Enemies: Lester Treskington, Vesa Turunen Mid-Game Evaluation: At The Expressway Sylvea met Garry Dodd. The two of them teamed up as both didn't want to play but were attacked by Lester Treskington. After Garry and Lester fought, Lester was acting less hostile. Sylvea who wasn't trusting Lester raised her gun at him and after a verbal confrontation between Garry and Lester, Lester fled and Garrychased after him, leaving Sylvea alone. When she wandered into the Forest, she met Vesa Turunen. Both of them were friendly to each other and speaking about their school life, but due to paranoia on both sides a fight occured, the outcome being the death of Sylvea. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"I know that this is 'survival of the fittest', and I am quite aware of what that means, but still... He should know better than to attack people if he wants friendly contact."'' I never said it was lucky, just better than Dolph, but, you see... I'm kind of paranoid. If you had no intention of hurting me, you'd have shown me what you had behind your back. Hands up! Let's see what you've got in those grubby little mitts. (..) And yeah, I know Eric Silvstedt. I went to elementary school with him. Drop your goddamn weapon, Vesa. "What? Do you think I'm just going to roll over and let you kill me? (..) I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited about survival. It's better than the alternative." Other/Trivia Coming Soon... Threads A list of threads that contained Sylvea, in chronological order. *Left in a Tree *I Do Not Like Thee, Mr. Danya! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sylvea Hill. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students